


Virtual Life in Magnolia

by sammiejane



Category: Characters - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Story - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games), Video Games - Fandom, animation - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, The Sims, thesims4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: This was strictly for fun! I was playing the sims the other day and this is what happened! I lost most of my characters due to a house fire. Here is what happened!





	Virtual Life in Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun story. May write more! Lets see how this goes.

My Sims and a Soap Opera: Magnolia Place

Characters;

Rayleigh Stevens (Young adult)  
David Stevens (son, child)  
River Idles (young adult, girlfriend to Rayleigh)  
  
Setting; Sims world, Magnolia Place

Part 1: A sim is created

River Idles, an aspiring author, generally a good person, and a bit of a kleptomaniac. Blonde, long hair and brown eyes. She’s thin and muscular and wears only the stylish of fashion. She walks to a tune only she can hear and talks with a melodic voice. She entered the world in Magnolia where, only having 20,000 to her name, settled in a small one bedroom, one bath cozy home. The walls were a dim color and the kitchen was tiny. It had a stove and a fridge, everything she needed in a kitchen. Her living room was small as well. Tiny gray sofa and a tube television with antenna ears. She watched some television, not minding the small screen before deciding she was hungry. She stood up and went into the kitchen. A ham and cheese sandwich was her go too. Just as she was getting into her sandwich, the “welcome wagon” came up to her door. “Knock, knock” she invited them all in. There was Johnny Zest and the Pancakes. There was also someone who caught her eye most of all.  
It was Rayleigh Stevens. Short red hair spiked. She had a young son with her. River paid no mind to him, she adored the sweet look of Rayleigh. Her black rimmed glasses and yellow skirt, with a red and pink striped shirt. “Who is this girl?” River probably thought to herself. She went up to her and started a friendly introduction. What sounded like multiple languages at once, was actually a nice conversation. “What do you do for a living?”, “Who is your favorite author?”, “Are you single?”.  
Whoa, that was quick. But River did not waste any time. Rayleigh was single! From then on would leave a nice love story. Slowly engaging into flirting and going on dates. Eventually, Rayleigh and her son moved in. Rayleigh also had a roommate which moved in as well. She was an elder and River was not sure if having three people in a one bedroom house, was such a good idea. She did, however enjoy the extra $20,000 that came with them moving in.  
The elder, was going to bake a cake, a birthday cake for the C student that was David. This day was the start of a tragedy unforeseen to all. Apparently, the elder had no cooking skills, in the process of baking a cake at two in the morning, a fire broke out! She jumped up and down in terror as the fire got to her first. Going from her legs up to her torso and causing her to cough hard.  
Death, he appeared for the first time. Took the elderly ladies soul. Poor David, he witness the event. He shrieked and ran close to the fire. He wouldn’t leave! He too met death and his soul was taken. Rayleigh and River ran out of the house. Rayleigh could not believe it. The fire grew her son was in there! She ran inside, despite the flames. Saw her son lying on the floor. Flames growing in the living room. The fire, met her too. She could not escape it. The burning, the flames, she was feeding it with her flesh. Death took her soul. River stayed outside, covering her mouth. Nothing she could do. Death left in an eerie cloud of black smoke. Finally, she was able to run inside, pulled a fire extinguisher out of nowhere and destroyed the murderous flames.  
There she was, in her house. Her once cozy home, now a home with three urns and black floors. Tarnished counter tops, and a destroyed stove. Happy birthday, she thought. That’s what caused so many deaths.


End file.
